Magic From You
by Rilliane Lourage
Summary: Rin yang bersedih, dibantu oleh temannya untuk mencoba suatu rumor. Apa yang terjadi setelah Rin mencobanya?


Yoloooo~~

Disclaimer ~ Vocaloid punya perusahaan -_-

Kalo ga salah tulisannya Crypton sama Yamaha gitu -3-

WARNING : Aneh, gaje, bikin mual, OOT, OOC, typo dan kawan-kawannya~

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

 _"Boleh aku pinjam pita ini?"_

 _"Pita itu?"_

.

.

.

.

"Rin."

"Rin! Haloooo?"

"Ah," Rin membuka matanya, dan tersadar dari menoleh ke kiri kanan.

"Hei, kau kenapa, sayangku?" tanya temannya yang berambut twintail.

Rin menjawab dengan malas berbicara dengan temannya untuk saat ini.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rin dengan malasnya.

Miku menunjukkan jamnya, dan akhirnya Rin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hei, ini sudah sore! Ayo pulang!" Miku menyeret(?) Rin sambil berceloteh panjang lebar.

Rin hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Ia malas mendengarkan pidato teman tercintanya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Miku, Rin membuka matanya.

"Benar, kan?" tanya Miku kembali.

Rin hanya diam. Tanpa ia jawab, Miku pasti sudah tahu.

"Rin, lupakan saja orang itu," ucap Miku sambil menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Jika aku bisa, sudah dari dulu aku lakukan, Nak."

"Haaaah, jangan panggil aku _'Nak'_ , aku bukan anakmu, Emak."

Miku menarik Rin, dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah mereka. Rin hanya diam, karena Rin tahu, kemana sahabatnya ingin mengajaknya.

.

* * *

.

"Ah! Sampai juga!" teriak Miku sambil duduk di ayunan.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Rin yang juga duduk di ayunan sebelah Miku.

Miku terdiam dan membuka HP-nya.

Sembari menunggu temannya membuka HP, Rin hanya terdiam dan melihat langit.

 _'Saat senja, langit di sini indah, kan?'_

Rin kembali mengingat kalimat yang pernah diucapkan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia cintai.

Sambil mengingat kenangannya, Rin memejamkan matanya.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" pekik Miku.

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Rin yang dibuatnya kaget.

"Ini! Coba baca!" perintah Miku sambil menyerahkan HP miliknya.

Rin mengambil HP Miku, dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Jadi?" tanya Rin untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa temannya menyerahkannya.

"Rin, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti ya? Coba saja rumor itu," ucap Miku sambil mengambil kembali HP-nya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Walaupun hanya mimpi, kau bisa melepas rindumu, kan? Dan, yang kau butuhkan hanya buku, dan sobek. Memangnya berapa harga kertas zaman sekarang?" tanya Miku.

"Baiklah, nanti, saat sampai rumah, akan kucoba," balas Rin cepat. Mungkin karena ia malas mendengarkan ocehan temannya.

"Janji?" tanya Miku sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, janji" balas Rin sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pulang!" Miku berdiri dari ayunan, dan menarik tangan Rin.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk menunjukkan rumor itu, Nak?" tanya Rin keheranan.

"Tentu! Lagipula aku tahu kau suka ke tempat ini. Mengingat dia, kan?" tanya Miku sambil menunjukkan giginya.

"Haah, Walaupun gigimu putih, jangan iklan P*ps*dent," ucap Rin.

"Bhuuu," Miku mengembungkan pipinya, dan mencubit pipi Rin.

Rin membalas cubitan Miku, dan akhirnya mereka bermain _'mencubit pipi kawan'_ sambil berjalan ke rumah.

Dalam hati, Rin bersyukur masih memiliki teman yang sebaik ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Babayoo, Rin!" teriak Miku.

"Babayoo, Miku. Hati-hati jalan ke rumahmu, ya," balas Rin.

Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berlari ke arah rumahnya.

"Haaah, aku pulang," ucap Rin

Sunyi.

Tidak ada satupun orang di rumah.

Walaupun Rin tahu, tetap saja dia terbiasa mengucapkan salam.

Rin segera mengganti pakaiannya, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Saatnya mencoba rumor itu."

Rin mengambil sebuah buku dan dibilang, buku diary yang kosong.

Rin menulis keinginannya di lembar paling akhir.

 **'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya'**

Setelah menulis keinginannya, Rin menyobek lembaran paling akhir, dan melipat kertas yang ia sobek menjadi bentuk surat.

Terakhir, ia meletakkan kertas yang ia lipat menjadi surat di bagian awal, dan menutup bukunya.

"Selesai."

Rin meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, dan berpikir, jika berhasil, harusnya ia akan bermimpi bertemu orang yang ingin ia temui.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku telat!"

Rin segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aaah, aku menyesal mengeluarkan baterai jam weker!"

Rin segera keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi ke sekolah.

 _'Sudah kuduga rumor itu gagal, namanya juga rumor,'_ pikir Rin.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Rin sekolahnya tertutup, dan tidak ada siapapun.

Rin mengeluarkan HP-nya, dan hendak menghubungi Miku.

Tapi, di dalam HP-nya tidak ada nomor siapapun.

"Ini mimpi buruk macam apa?" tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Rin bergegas pulang dan tidur, siapa tahu bisa membangunkannya.

Tapi,

"Rin!"

Rin menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

Seketika, Rin terkejut melihat orang yang ingin dia temui.

Cinta pertamanya.

"Rasanya mustahil bisa bertemu denganmu, lama tak berjumpa, ya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Rin segera memeluk orang yang ada di depannya.

"Len! Len! Akhirnya-

"Maaf, tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya," ucap Len sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap memeluk Len.

"Bajuku basah, Rin," ucap Len sambil menunjukkan tampang watados-nya.

"Kau itu, ya! Kau kira sudah berapa lama berpikir tentangmu, hah?!" bentak Rin di sela tangisannya.

"Sabar-sabar, kau masih berteman dengan Miku, kan?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja!"

Rin mengusap air yang melihatnya, hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Rin, kau sudah baca kotak yang aku tinggalkan di atas tempat tidurku?" tanya Len sambil tetap mengelus kepala Rin.

Rin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Haa, jadi malu," ucap Len sambil tersenyum ala Sy*h***i.

"Kau mau kuhajar, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Bercanda! Ampun, mak! Jadi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau itu, lemot apa bodoh? Kalau aku tidak suka denganmu, buat apa aku membuat permohonan untuk bertemu denganmu?

"Hehe, oh ya!" Langsung saja Len menarik Rin.

"Ke tempat ayunan?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan tetap menarik Rin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jauh juga, ya," ucap Len.

"Biasa sudah sering menarikku ke sini," balas Rin.

"Hahaha, Miku memang biasa begitu."

Rin dan Len sama-sama banyak yang ingin dikatakan, tapi entah darimana harus memulainya.

"Len," panggil Rin pada orang di sebelahnya.

Len hanya menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Apa kau bisa mengajakku ke tempatmu?" tanya Rin.

Langsung saja, Len memukul kepala Rin.

"Kau itu benar-benar, bagaimana dengan Miku? Dan lagi, aku keberatan," jawab Len panjang lebar.

Rin terdiam sambil menangis, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Len.

"Rin, coba hadap sini," ucap Len.

Rin menghadap ke arah Len sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Yosh!"

Rin menyadari, ada sesuatu yang diikat di rambutnya.

"Ini-

"Pita untukmu Rin. Aku menyukai Rin pertama kali, saat aku menolongmu menggunakan pita ini."

"Sayangnya, kau tidak memakai pita ini karena kau mengikatkannya di tanganku. Sekarang, ini kukembalikan, masih baru, dan tidak ada bakteri," ucap Len.

Rin terdiam sambil menyentuh pita yang diikatkan di rambutnya.

"Rin memang sangat cocok memakai pita!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin kembali terdiam, ia bingung harus berkata apalagi. Dan juga, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti.

Tanpa aba-aba, Len menggendong Rin. Rin kebingungan tetapi hanya diam.

"Kita akan ke tempat terakhir," ucap Len.

Rin mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak tentang _'tempat terakhir'_ yang diucapkan Len. Rin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Dan, belum sampai 1 menit, Len sudah berhenti di depan sebuah kereta.

Len menurunkan Rin dari punggungnya, dan berjalan ke arah kereta.

"Rin, maaf ya, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku terkena penyakit itu."

"Len-

"Maafkan aku, ini perpisahan Rin."

"Tu-

Baru saja Rin ingin mencegah kepergian Len, pintu kereta yang Len tumpangi tertutup.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin dari jendela.

"Rin, aku akan selalu menyukai Rin," ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan diiringi air mata yang berjatuhan.

"Len, aku, aku juga akan selalu menyukaimu. Jadi, jangan lupakan aku di sana, ya," balas Rin dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja!"

Akhirnya, keretapun berjalan.

Tangan mereka terlepas.

Dan, hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain.

Walaupun kita berpisah,

Hati kita tetap satu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Haah?!"

Rin terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Rin melihat ke arah meja tempat ia meletakkan bukunya.

Di halaman awal dalam buku, terdapat pita yang Len berikan untuknya.

"Len, terimakasih," ucap Rin sambil mengambil pita itu, dan memakainya.

.

.

.

.

"Rin! Rumornya berhasilkan? Apa Len yang memberimu pita itu?" tanya Miku dengan penasaran.

"Iya. Terimakasih, Miku," ucap Rin sambil memeluk Miku.

"Sama-sama! Oh ya, aku ingin ke toilet dulu! Rin, ke tempat ayunan saja, dulu," ucap Miku.

Rin membalasnya dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaah, bosaan!" teriak Rin.

Rin berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset.

"Aaah, begini nasibku," Sebelum Rin berdiri, ada tangan yang diulurkan seseorang. Rin menerima tangan tersebut, dan berdiri.

"Miku?" tanya Rin sambil mendongak ke atas.

"Kau bilang aku Miku? Matamu ples, Rin," ucap seseorang yang menolong Rin dengan wajah watados.

"Le-Leen?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Rin sambil mengusap matanya.

"Kau tidak melihat halaman tengah dari buku yang kau pakai, ya?" tanya Len.

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaaah, sudahlah. Boleh pinjam pita itu?" tanya Len.

"Pita ini?" Rin balik bertanya.

Len langsung melepas pita di rambut Rin, dan mengikat lutut Rin yang terluka menggunakan pita.

"Sama seperti waktu itu, ya" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Len.

"Tentu," balas Len.

.

.

.

.

Buku di kamar Rin terbuka tiba-tiba ke halaman tengah, dan terdapat tulisan.

P/S : Terkadang, permohonanmu bisa terlalu terkabul. Sehingga orang matipun bisa kuhidupkan. Karena kalian serasi, kuhidupkan saja pacarmu -3-.

Salam, Unknown

.

Fin!

.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Halooo**

 **Percaya ga percaya, saya dapet ide ini waktu belajar buat UAS XD**

 **Saking pinternya saya, pelajaran yang dapet 76 bisa jadi ide fic ini OwO**

 **Penname saya yang sebelumnya Kagamine02Story~ Tapi saya ganti -3-**

 **Saya bingung nentuin genre kalo ada kesalahan, maaf ya**

 **Terakhir, terimakasih dan maaf untuk yang membaca fic ini**

 **Babaayooo OoO**


End file.
